


印度兄弟中了神秘诅咒被迫去约会的梗——车

by linnacy



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M, 周迦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnacy/pseuds/linnacy





	印度兄弟中了神秘诅咒被迫去约会的梗——车

或许是身处黑暗之中所产生的错觉也说不定，停留在表面的吻呷昵而缱绻，仿佛是在渴望着自身的回应，又似乎是胆怯的试探，宛如破茧初生的蝶初次碰触芬芳花蕊，没来由的生出惶惑不解——分明该是厌恶的，而自己如今又在做着些什么呢？

似是同样陷入了茫然无措，却因被缚住双眼而看不出什么情绪的起伏。即便是事情发展到了这一步，迦尔纳也仍像是深陷迷梦不明就里。他任由阿周那亲吻着自己，身躯早已做不出什么相应的回应，只是在混沌不堪的脑中，艰难回顾着先前的画面，想要弄清楚究竟是哪句话激怒了眼前的人，才会让自己突然遭受如此对待。

那一如往日的沉默，在阿周那看来就仿佛霜雪雕琢的冰像，不管再如何汹涌如岚的情愫波涛，在他身前都会止于平定。眼前之人越是如此，杂乱思绪反倒越若擂鼓敲击于胸臆间，鼓噪得愈演愈烈。烦躁不安吞噬而上，几乎要淹没崩毁头脑之中仅剩的理智丝弦，于是连带那封缄的双唇也渐渐失了顾虑，带上了几分不耐侵略的意味。

啊啊，为何会如此？

即便将那双强迫自己面对自身黑暗的可恨双眼蒙蔽，内心却依然难以自持？！

为何总在你面前露出这种该死的丑态？！

毫无疑问会变成这样都是你的错……都是你的错！迦尔纳啊！

被攥握在同一只掌中禁锢在头顶的双手握紧复又松开，明显感知到阿周那情绪的波动，起先还晃动着脑袋试图躲闪的人，最后犹是避无可避。似是终于放弃般微启的双唇，终是让阿周那的舌如愿闯入，粗糙舌面擦蹭过敏感的口腔内壁，些微异样麻痒如坠入平静湖泊的石子漾出涟纹潋滟，迦尔纳皱了皱眉，心知接下来事态可能会脱出自己的掌控，他几乎是出自本能的屈起一条腿，试图用膝盖将眼前的人顶开，而在下一秒，动作却被卡入双膝的腿所制住，动弹不得。

钳制下颚的手松了开来，摩挲游弋过随剧烈喘息起伏不定的胸膛，滑过腰侧来到了纤细腰身，隔着衣服肆无忌惮地抚摸着眼前人让自己渴求万分却又厌恶无比的躯体。

噙住了僵硬地蜷缩在其间的赤红小舌，带着些强迫意味的以舌尖卷覆而上，拉扯纠缠。因吞咽不及而自嘴角溢出的津液，在白皙如细雪的肌肤上落下了晶莹痕迹，闪烁在昏暗空间之中，说不出的旖旎情色。  
  
唇齿分开的间隙，迦尔纳就如同方才被打捞上岸的溺水之人，贪恋着憋窒许久的空气，后脑抵着身后隔间的墙壁不住喘息着，但与此同时始终紧绷着的理智丝弦，却仍是奇迹般保持着冷静与镇定，这份由来不明的从容，使得他的嘴角噙上了一丝难以察觉的浅淡笑意，看在阿周那眼中说不出的讽刺，“原来如此，这就是你一直以来想要得到的吗？”

分明是超出了预期的发展，然而内心却因得眼前人的触碰而生出了颤栗的欢欣，如果是阿周那，这样的举动迦尔纳竟意外的并不反感。

唯一的不满，也只不过是无法用这双眼睛看到眼前之人罢了。

显然是将迦尔纳的意思误解为了其他，感到内心被堪破的恼怒，阿周那不爽的啧了一声，扶在迦尔纳腰际的手辗转掀开了上衣的下摆，探入其中。掌心甫一贴上平坦的腹部，便明显感知到掌下身躯触电般轻微的震颤。纵是咬紧牙关吞咽下自喉间涌上的难以遏制的低吟，然却仍是止不住鼻息间呼出的轻声嗡气。出于羞耻而攀升的热度晕染上暖玉般白皙的肌肤，好似落日的霞光连带耳尖都坠上了淡薄的粉。

“你究竟要维持这样一副圣人姿态到何时？”刻意挨近被自己禁锢在面前一隅的人，将炙热吐息连带低沉话音一同送入眼前人的耳蜗，阿周那的指尖游弋过那人胸前如艳阳般闪烁灼灼辉芒的红宝石，沿着周遭的缝隙缓慢勾画着，映入暗色瞳眸的是眼前人逐渐沉溺，染上情欲火热的隐忍脸庞，“不如就此承认吧，迦尔纳，这样低贱的样子才再适合你不过。”

感受到在胸前徘徊的手，指腹碾磨按压上一侧淡粉乳珠，像是要将之摧毁一般毫不留情的捏弄拉扯，于难以言喻的刺痛中带出的稀微酥痒，逼得迦尔纳微微仰起了头，湿热的吻辗转而下逡巡在纤长白皙的颈项上，唇舌包覆住单薄肌肤下随吞咽津液动作上下游弋的喉结，舔弄轻咬，仿佛要将眼前人拆吃入腹，却又恍如罂粟毒酒般甜腻到令人心神恍惚。

平复着剧烈的喘息，迦尔纳微启的唇瓣因着接连的刺激而不住的颤抖，出口的话语一如平日的冷淡，却也透着些微的艰难，“如果这样侮辱我能让你好受一些的话……但是，阿周那，你心里真的是这样想的吗……至少我所认识的阿周那，并非是这样靠着贬低对手让自己得到满足的男人……”

尾音突兀的中断在了紧咬的齿间，贴身的卫衣被掀至了胸口以上，被玩弄得红肿不堪的硬挺乳尖方才接触到舌尖的触碰，那细软腰身便如离水的鱼猛然向上弹起，颤巍巍的僵在了当下。胸口被舔舐吮吸带来的过分刺激逼得眼角渗出了稀微泪水，濡湿了蒙在眼上的丝帕，那漆黑水痕就如此时阿周那心中难以填补的黑洞，黢黢的扩散开去，几欲吞噬一切。

不想听……即使蒙住了双眼，你也依旧试图以不擅长的话语让我面对内心的黑暗吗？

但……怎会变成如此……不该这样，本不该这样的……到头来竟还是变成了这种丢人现眼的模样……只有这个人还是这样可恨的镇定……

钳制住手腕的力量突兀松了开来，迦尔纳有些不明所以，方才瞬间的快慰余韵未散，衣料擦蹭过肿胀乳尖，反倒成为了另一种难耐的折磨。

甫一失却依靠，酸软的双膝近乎要站不住，险险踉跄扑落的身躯被阿周那接了个正着。或许是身前人始终未曾言语，让他本能的感到了不安，迦尔纳将脸转向了阿周那所在的方向，颤抖的吐息着，垂落的手臂像是要感知眼前人存在一般，搭在了阿周那的肩上，收拢的指尖攫住了人肩头的布料，想要扯落面上丝帕的手，却再度被人攥在了掌中。

“迦尔纳，我说过的吧……你如果再说话，我可不敢保证会发生些什么……”攥在掌中的手腕瘦削而纤细，仿佛稍一用力便可将之碾碎折断，然那瘦弱身躯之中暗藏的，与这副躯体并不相称的强大力量阿周那却是知晓的……

至少他仍记得与眼前人相争之时，那巨大枪尖穿透肌肤的灼热痛楚……

一念及此，仿佛是突然意识到了什么，他顿住了话头，猛得睁大了暗色双瞳打量起了眼前的人。

啊啊……找到了，原来这就是引动自己不快的根源……

分明这人只要想，便可轻而易举从自己加诸的种种束缚中挣脱，而眼前人却从始至终一味隐忍着。

到底……是在期待着什么呢……？又或许什么也未曾期待。

“阿周那？”久久未能等到后续，又看不到眼前人的神情，迦尔纳有些疑惑的微微歪过了脑袋。担忧着阿周那的状况，那只唯一算得上自由的手摸索着抚上了面前之人的脸颊。

及时回过神，以掌心包覆住了那只试图以碰触的方式感知自己如今心绪的手，迟疑了片刻，略为不悦的用力将之反扭到了迦尔纳身后，另一只手则松脱了开来，径直解起了眼前人的腰带与裤子上的暗扣。

迦尔纳……这一切都是你自找的！

不怎么舒服的姿势让迦尔纳扭腰轻轻挣了挣，悬空的手抵在了阿周那肩上，像是想要将眼前人推开似的将那肩头的布料揉的皱皱巴巴，“阿周那，停下……”倏然接近的气息让他别过了脑袋，于是想要再度以吻封缄的唇，便堪堪蹭过了嘴角，贴覆上了滚烫的耳尖，将那耳廓含住以舌尖舔弄勾画着，似是有意想让迦尔纳感到难堪，刻意弄出了响亮的啧啧水声。

松脱的外裤堪堪挂在胯间，那只手转而抚向了紧绷僵硬的后腰，沿着背中凹陷撑开底裤滑入了股沟，找寻到那其间幽谧紧致的穴口，细致的抚弄过周遭的皱褶，试探性的按压了两下，便以指尖顶弄着，强撑开来一条缝隙挤入了一根手指。

“唔……”异物侵入体内的痛楚，让迦尔纳身形猛得一僵，撑在阿周那肩头的手也因一时脱力而松懈了几分，使他几乎是有些狼狈的，狠狠撞在了阿周那的怀里。似是犹自想要阻止身前人的举动，他仰起了头，将脸朝向了阿周那的方向，自额间滚落的汗水濡湿了颊边发丝，凌乱贴覆在玉石般的肌肤上，尾端延伸到了微启的嘴角，那抹银亮衬着被吻得红肿的薄唇，甚至能够隐约看到隐在其中的赤红舌尖。

这样不自知的惑人神情，仿佛一柄重锤重重击入了阿周那的心扉，近乎要将那仅剩的理智与矜持砸个粉碎。

可恶！

心里这样恨恨地咒骂着，阿周那却转而搂紧了迦尔纳不住下滑的身子，引着他的手臂环上了自己的脖颈，旋即纤长手指陷入了柔软银丝，将那原本整洁束在脑后的发丝揉弄得一团混乱，扣住了迦尔纳的脑袋，低头几乎是发狠似的吻上了那仿佛引诱般半张的唇。

许是注意力被暂时分散的缘故，那原本因紧张而绷紧的身躯渐渐放松了下来，连带紧咬着阿周那手指的肉壁也渗出了不少粘稠的肠液，使得进入变得顺畅了不少，感受着湿软甬道的吸附，模拟交合的姿势轻轻抽动着，指腹按压着敏感的内壁，狭小的空间动作虽是颇为不畅，却也因此能够更为清晰的感知自身为这副躯体所带来的快感。

目不能视，只能借由其他感官来感知对方的行动，正因如此，撑开底裤在体内抽动的手指，存在感便显得尤为的鲜明。到此时迦尔纳依旧未能忘记这里究竟是怎样的所在，即便隔间早已被阿周那拖着自己进来之时便上了锁，却仍存着被人发现的危险，加之未褪的底裤挤压束缚，和始终未曾言语的阿周那，竟让他产生了一种意外的，被猥亵般的不协调感。

再次不爽于那条束缚住双眼的丝帕，迦尔纳终是忍不住抬手将之一把扯落，这次并未遇上什么阻碍，映入那双蒙着稀薄水雾的莹蓝的，是阿周那带着些许愠怒的脸。


End file.
